


Quiet

by MurdocksCastle



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Frank is a new addition to the Defenders, M/M, Naughty Matt Murdock, it is all Matt’s idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurdocksCastle/pseuds/MurdocksCastle
Summary: Matt decides he’s in the mood while the other defenders are asleep in the rooms next to him.





	Quiet

They were all currently at a hideout for the night, there were three bedrooms. Jessica had one bed in one room, Luke and Danny decided to share a bed in another room and in the last room Frank and Matt shared a bed. They all decided to spend the night together as they were looking over their next plans, if they all crashed together it would make things easy to discuss plans in the morning instead of meeting up. 

Frank had his arms wrapped around Matt, chest against back as it was silent in the building. Matt could hear the steady breathing of everyone asleep, turns out Luke snores a little in his sleep, nothing too loud. Frank was asleep too, quiet and peaceful but Matt had other ideas.

Slowly he turned around to face Frank before pressing his lips to his neck, lips slowly trailing up to his jaw, gently sucking and biting on his sensitive skin which will most likely leave a mark. Frank grumbled as he slowly started to wake up “umm...red?” he grumbled causing Matt to smirk against his neck.

“Everyone is asleep” he muttered still in a sleepy haze as Matt’s lips got closer to his ear.  
“Exactly” he whispered, voice smooth like silk in his ear as Matt gently bit his ear lope. Frank began to wake up once it clicked what Matt was indicating, he moved away from Matt as he looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

“Here? What if one of them wakes up and hears us?”  
Matt had a wolfish grin on his face, pointing to his ears “I’ll know” he said before he leaned forward to kiss Frank. He’s liking this side to red he thinks to himself as he kissed back, pulling Matt closer to him. 

Frank kept hold of Matt as he slowly turned them over so that Matt was lying on the bed while Frank lay over him. Frank looked down admiring the man below him, his eyes sparkled in the dark light of the room, his hair was a little messy as it began to go in different directions, Frank would love to devour him and make him scream his name, he enjoys those nights, enjoys his name rolling off Matt’s tongue as he makes him feel good but tonight that couldn’t happen if he didn’t want to wake the others. 

He leaned down to kiss him again as Matt reached toward the bedside draw pulling out a bottle and passing it to him. Pulling away from the kiss he looked down at Matt who had a smirk on his face “you planned this the second we stepped foot in here didn’t you?” He whispered in amusement.

Matt chuckled “more like an hour of being in here” he whispered with a smirk as Frank reached down, grabbing the waistband of Matt’s boxers and pulling them down. Matt reached up grabbing at Frank’s underwear and pulling them down.

A soft groan left Frank’s lips as Matt wrapped his hand around his cock, Matt leaned up laughing as he shushed him before pulling him into a kiss. They pulled away from each other as Frank squirted lube onto his finger before pushing a finger inside him. 

Once Matt adjusted he slowly pushed a second finger inside watching as the man below him bite his lip as Frank set a pace with his fingers. As he brushed past the sensitive area inside Matt he heard a soft gasp leave him lips. A smirk appeared on his face before he pushed on that spot causing Matt to loudly gasp, quickly placing a hand over his mouth as Frank’s fingers repetitively hit that sensitive area inside him. 

Now he was enjoying Matt below him trying to keep quiet because of what Frank was doing to him. Slowly he pulled his fingers out before pushing back in hitting the bundle of nerves inside him, hand over his mouth to muffle his moans and face all flustered. Frank slowly pulled his fingers out causing him to whimper a little at the emptiness before Frank quickly squirted lube on his cock, stroking himself a few times before lining up at his entrance. 

Matt bit his lip as Frank slowly entered him, the feeling of Frank stretching him made him want to gasp out but he didn’t want the risk of waking the others up, he imagines that the conversation would be incredibly awkward the next day. Although he must admit the possibility of them waking up made this situation a lot more exciting.

Frank bit his lip, resting his head against Matt’s as he completely entered him. They lay there for a minute while he waited for Matt to adjust before he slowly pulled out before pushing back in. Matt softly moaned, gripping the pillow he lay on as Frank began to slowly pick up the pace.

“Shhhh” hushed Frank against Matt’s lips with a smirk on his face before he pulled him into a kiss, pulling out and pushing harder inside him. Matt’s moans muffled against his lips, fingers tightly gripping his arm as he hit the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him. 

Frank leaned down, licking a stripe up Matt’s neck, gently kissing and biting on the sensitive parts of his neck as Matt tried to keep as quiet as he could. He could hear soft little whimpers leaving Matt’s lips, oh how Frank wishes he could make him go louder. Frank hushed Matt again, finding it difficult himself to keep quiet at the tight feeling of Matt around him and the the sight of Matt trying to keep quiet because what Frank was doing felt too good.

“F-Frank” he whispered, voice coming out like a whimper as he clutched onto him.  
“You close red?” He whispered as Matt nodded.  
Frank reached his hand down to wrap around Matt cock to bring him closer as he slammed harder into him. 

“You gonna cum for me baby?” He whispered as Matt nodded his head again, body trembling, face flustered as Frank leaned down to claim his lips. Frank muffled his moans with a kiss as Matt released in his hand, body trembling as he came, fingers gripping tightly onto Frank’s arm that was definitely going to leave a mark in the morning. Frank continued his pace, riding Matt’s orgasm out as he released inside him, the feel of Matt clenching around him made it difficult to keep quiet. Matt pulled him into a kiss as Frank softly groaned, sound becoming muffled.

They both stayed in the position they were in as they calmed down, Frank being the first to pull away, slowly pulling out of Matt before laying down next to him. Both lying there panting for breath as they began to laugh.  
“I’m impressed red, didn’t think you had it in ya” breathlessly chuckled Frank.  
Matt smiled, still coming down from his high before he shuffled close to Frank again. Frank wrapped his arms around Matt before leaning down to kiss his shoulder.  
“I don’t think any of them heard us” muttered Matt as he snuggled into Frank’s chest.

“I did!” Called out Jessica in the other room causing the two to freeze, eyes widening at Jessica’s voice.  
“I woke up when you guys were finishing! I expected this from Luke but Castle and Murdock? I’m surprised!” She continued as the two kept silent, clearly embarrassed. 

“Tell ya what! I’ll pretend I never heard anything as long as I don’t wake up to you both fucking again” she called out.  
“Deal!” Responded Frank as it became silent again.

Frank looked to see Matt trying not to laugh.  
“I blame you red, this was your idea”


End file.
